


Delivered

by water_poet



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hiding Medical Issues, Non-Canon Relationship, Poor Josh, Self-Hatred, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: Sam and Josh's texts in the year leading up to Blackwood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another one. I know, I know. I'll do something different soon, I swear!

February 8, 2012

4:32 PM

 

_Josh?_

 

_Yeah?_

 

_Is everything OK? Just wanted to check up on you_

 

{No, it isn't. My sisters are dead and it's my fucking fault. My little sisters are gone because of me. Do you know how that feels, Sam? To be responsible for the death of the people you need to protect?}

 

_I'm good_

 

_Good to hear. Wanna meet up later? We can just talk._

 

{I don't deserve to talk to you}

 

_Cant. Busy_

 

_Ok cool. See you later_

 

{Love you}

 

_Bye_

 

_Bye :)_

 

{I'm not okay}

 

{He's not okay}

 

February 26, 2012

7:34 AM

 

_Sam?_

 

_Sam are you awake?_

 

_I am now_

 

_Sorry. I just wanted to check up_

 

{I had a nightmare about you}

 

_Im fine_

 

_Good. You can go back to sleep now_

 

{And I was having the nicest dream}

 

_I think I will. Goodnight_

 

_Night_

 

{Beautiful}

 

March 16, 2012

3:23 PM

 

_I'm having a party tonight. Wanna come?_

 

_I'm not really up for a party_

 

{It's too hot for long sleeves. You can't see me like this}

 

_I mean it's not really a party just a get together, with the crew_

 

{No one will show up. It can just be us}

 

_Maybe another time_

 

{God I want to, Sam. I want to}

 

_Thats fine. See you_

 

{Josh you need help. Let me help}

 

April 1, 2012

8:34 AM

 

_Morning! Happy April Fool's_

 

{are you okay? This used to be your favorite holiday}

 

_oh yeah. I forgot_

 

{I used to love April fool's. Last year Beth and I - }

 

_oh_

 

{god why did I bring that up}

 

_wanna grab lunch or something?_

 

{please say yes}

 

{I can't say yes}

 

_no. I've got to go. Ttyl_

 

{can't do anything right, can I? I'm a fucking awful friend}

 

_ok bye_

 

July 2, 2012

11:48 AM

 

_Mike's doing a Fourth party. You coming?_

 

_yeah! I think I need some time outside_

 

{my mom does, anyway}

 

_Awesome. Can't wait_

 

{thank god you'll be there. I've barely seen you in the past four months. I feel like its all my fault. Don't you get it, Josh? They were my friends, too}

 

_me neither_

 

_maybe we can see a movie later this week? Just for fun_

 

{oh god}

 

_sure. But you're buying_

 

_ha! nice try mister Rich Guy_

 

{Why do I love her so much?}

 

_lol_

 

_hey josh?_

 

_yeah?_

 

{don't ask... god, do not ask}

 

_you okay? Do you want to talk?_

 

{no. Yes. Yes, I do. You're the only one I can talk to. Even Hill is just a creep}

 

_nah. I'm alright_

 

_good to hear_

 

{you're lying}

 

December 26, 2012

10:35 AM

 

_great party last night huh?_

 

{I saw you smile for the first time in... God, how long has it been}

 

_yeah_

 

{I can't fucking believe I kissed you. Maybe you forgot}

 

_Mike did some crazy shit. I can't believe that guy sometimes_

 

_me neither_

 

{I think she forgot}

 

{I hope he forgot}

 

_i was thinking about having us all go up to the cabin again. Just like old times. You know, beer and all that shit_

 

_sounds nice. I could go for a little break_

 

{Maybe it'll fix things. We'll all be okay}

 

_awesome_

 

{I love you}

 

January 3, 2013

3:57 PM

 

_Hey Sam_

 

_i know you're away but I still wanted to say hi. A little welcome back type thing, you know_

 

_im doing pretty good. Looking forward to the trip to the cabin_

 

{None of you care. But I still worry about you. Maybe I should tell you. Maybe you can help}

 

_Anyway I'll see you soon_

 

February 17, 2013

1:42 PM

 

_They've been searching for you for weeks now, Josh_

 

{you fucking idiot. You dumbass. We did care you moron}

 

_please pick up. You know I hate funerals_

 

{there's not even a body}

 

_i miss you. We all do_

 

March 2, 2013

9:47

 

_where the hell are you_

 

{according to everyone, you're dead. Why didn't I tell you? Why didn't you tell me?}

 

April 30, 2013

4:53 PM

 

_i love you, Josh_

 

_Error: This number has been disconnected. Please contact your provider for more information_

 


End file.
